fantasyearthzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial Guide
The hardest part about FEZ is most likely its tutorial. Its known to be ridiculously confusing and tends to scare off many new players only because they get lost so easily. Before After character selection you will meet a npc named Colt you will take you to the tutorial grounds. If you select no then you can return to Colt anytime by talking to her at the captial. (Although recommended only because its the quickest way to level to 16) ''Before you arrive at the Garrision'' Kill 5 Spiders and move forward. (No, this doesn't automatically redirect you to the next map when you kill 5) The missions tutorial are not required unless you want to recieve a bonus item. (NA it was a knitted cap and in foreign was cat ears) Red Letter If you accepted the Red Letter go the forest to the left of the captian. The missions for red letter are not required unless you want to recieve a bonus item. (NA it was a knitted cap and in foreign was cat ears) 1.Find a girl in pink. 2. Talk to her until you talk to her sister. (When it shows "Have you talked to my sister yet?" you have completed the mission. Talk to her again if you are unsure) 3.A person with a sword on his back is seen talk to him and select "No" Reward: A free headgear depending on your class. 4. About T-Crystals: They will automatically talk to you when you get near them ignore them and head towards the red crystal 5.Keep walking and you'll run into a person being attacked by harpies. Kill 4 and talk to Vanilla. 6.Talk to Vanilla and use a health potion then talk to her again. 7.Move forward and deliver the letter Lateshia. 8.Complete Lateshia's Quiz. No penalty for getting anything wrong, along you'll just need to start over but... if you're lazy look at the answers below ' What do you need in order to learn new skills? ''' Skill Points ' When are new skills unlocked for you to learn? ''' When your skill level is 3 ' Where do you put skills in order to use them? ''' Skill Slots ' Do skills depend on your equipped weapon? ''' Yes ' Warriors and Scouts can equip 2 types of weapons. What about sorcerers? ''' 1 Type (In the actual game warrior and scouts can equip 3 types and sorcerers can equip 2 although this tutorial not really updated) ' What item is used to reset the skills you've learned ''' Jar of Oblivion After you have completed the quiz ask her to return to the garrisionNote: You can return to her at any time if you are below level 20 to reset your skill or class. 8.Report to captain Blue Letter 1.After accepting the letter from the captain... go to the route in front of him (Should be a mountain trail) 2.Find a young boy and give him bread (Note: If you give him more bread he'll give you up to 3 Hi-Regenerates) 3.Kill necessary mobs for T-crystal and move forward 4.You'll find a person in black talk to him and you'll receive an apple. (In the older version of the tutorial he is hiding behind the mountain, you can easily miss him!) 5.Kill the necessary mobs for the T-crystal 6.Save the person from the griffion 7.Deliver the letter to the person 8.Talk to him about classes 9.Ask to return to the garrison and report back to Captain Yellow Letter 1.Talk to the captain and receive the yellow letter 2. Go the the map to the right of him 3.Deliver the letter and complete the missions Missions: The majority of them are very simple and quite straightforward although due note that many veterans agree the this part of the tutorial doesn't teach how to play at all Note:In the dragon quest: If you do not become a dragon, talk the person in armor. '' ' 4.After you have completed the missions report back to the captain. At the end After you have delivered all 3 letter you have completed the tutorial and received a set for your class but sadly not any gloves. If you have completed all the missions you will receieve a bonus item, sadly it doesn't help at all. Anyways. After you have completed the tutorial you are now ready to war! (If you need help you can always ask local players)